Kenshin and Kaoru Chronicles
by Day Dreaming Angel12
Summary: I had an idea to take the songs from Kelly Clarkson’s CD Breakaway and make each one into a short story… or maybe just my favorites… we’ll see. Each one has a different plot and some are AU so read and review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any song in these one shots

Summary: I had an idea to take the songs from Kelly Clarkson's CD _Breakaway_ and make each one into a short story… or maybe just my favorites… we'll see. So here's #1, Breakaway.

Breakaway

Kaoru leaned against the porch railing, watching as her mother scrubbed at the laundry. Her raven hair floated in front of her sapphire eyes as she stared dreamily at the older woman. Kaoru had grown up in a small town on a farm. Now seventeen she wanted to get out and away, but her father would not have it. "Not until you are eighteen… or at least married." Kaoru knew _that_ would never happen. Who would marry her? Someone crazy that's who.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Kaoru looked up at the sky, noticing the dark clouds starting to gather. "Kaoru!" Her mother called. "Stop starring and come here child! Help me get this laundry inside! We can't have it getting wet now can we?" Kaoru nodded and jumped over the porch rail and rushing to her mother's aid.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Once they had gotten the laundry in, Kaoru drifted to her room and gazed out her window and at the rain the streaked down the pane. Her mine drifted to the future, her "husband" and if she would have children, a home. But most of all, Kaoru dreamed of leaving this town, leaving this farm and making her own life.

Kaoru jumped and leaned closer to the glass. She saw someone, a figure, walking shakily across the lawn, to the front door. Without a second though, Kaoru jumped to her feet and rushed to the door, reaching it just as the first knock sounded. Kaoru pulled it open and gasped, quickly catching the collapsing man in her arms. "Mom! Dad!" Kaoru called, sinking to the ground under his weight. "Hurry and get over here!"

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

Her father carried the man into the guest bedroom and her mother set to making some food and wetting a cloth to bring down his fever. Kaoru sat by his side, studying the man closely. He looked to be in his twenties. His face was flawless excluding the large, cross-shaped scar on his cheek. His hair was long and fiery red in color, it fell to his waist and was tied back in a wet ponytail. Kaoru leaned forward and untied it with tender hands.

Suddenly, the man jerked awake, sitting bolt upright and gazing at Kaoru. "So-Sorry!" she sputtered. "I just… I mean… uh…" But Kaoru stopped talking, captivated by his eyes. The soft, violet pools that peered at her. "What's your name?" she asked finally.

The man smiled, and held forward a hand. "Kenshin," he said. "Himura Kenshin."

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

A few months later… 

Kaoru sat on a hill, basking in the fading sun and allowing the soft breeze to caress her skin. Footsteps sounded behind her and Kaoru didn't have to turn to know whom it was. "Kenshin." She said simply.

The red head sat down. And just like that Kaoru was sitting next to the one person in the world who knew her best. He knew her dislikes, her likes, her fears, her nightmares and her dreams. But there was something he didn't know, and never would. He could never that she… she…

Loved him.

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and asked, "What brings you here, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru shot him a playful glare. "Honestly Kenshin," she said in mock anger. "I've told you not to call me 'Kaoru-dono' anymore! Just Kaoru!"

Kenshin shrugged and turned back to the sun. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes…" after a pause she began softly, "Kenshin… something's bothering me…"

"What's that?"

"Well… you know me so well… but I don't know anything about you… Like why you have the crossed shaped scar on your cheek, and why you have that odd necklace under your pillow."

Kaoru turned away from his accusing eyes and sat in silence.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

Kenshin sighed. "That's a terribly long story, Kaoru-dono."

"I have time…"

"It all began…" Kenshin said, after a pause. "A few years ago, I lived on a farm much like this one with my father and mother. We were so happy until… until that day… Bandits raided our farm, killing my mother and father and placing one part of this scar on my face. It was then that I vowed my revenge and set off to kill the bandits. A few years later, while searching for them, I came across a woman, a few years my senior.

"I found myself falling in love and we were married. I was only fifteen. A few more years later, while we were traveling we came across the bandits and one by one I took them down. It wasn't until the end and I was against the last bandit. He took my wife hostage and… once I'd freed her I fought him down. But she feared for my safety and jumped in the way and was… killed. As she lay dying in my arms she made the second scar to make this cross, and gave me her necklace so I would always remember her…"

Kaoru looked down and whispered, "Kenshin… I'm sorry…"

Kenshin lifted her chin and smiled, "Don't be."

_'ll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta _

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget the place I come from _

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway_

"Now," Kenshin said, attempting to lighten up the mood. "You tell me something I don't know…"

"What is there to tell?"

"Oh I don't know… how about who **you** would like to marry?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I can't tell you that."

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!" Kaoru protested.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Well… yes…"

"Then you have to find someone to marry you and by finding someone you would like to marry might help."

Kaoru shrugged and flushed, "You'll laugh."

"No I won't," Kenshin took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I won't."

And at the moment Kaoru was filled with courage and gushed out, "It's you Kenshin. I want to marry you." He didn't respond so Kaoru continued, looking down. "I want to spend my nights lying by your side, and my days working hand and hand with you. I want to be the mother of your children and the woman you grow old next to. I never want to replace your first wife… I just… love you with my heart, body and soul…"

Kenshin smiled and pressed his lips against her own. "Me too," he smiled when they broke apart.

_Breakaway_

Decades later… 

Kaoru sat in an old rocking chair, knitting in her hands. She smiled at the sleeping form of her husband next to her. In front of her sat their old farm, and behind her was the house she'd grown up in. Kaoru laughed softly, she'd wanted to leave so badly and now she found herself back where she started. Btu in a way, she realized, she really did…

Breakaway 

A/N: Blech… I don't like it. Wayy to fast and just…ugh I don't like it. Please review!


End file.
